Blindly Seeing
by sum nox
Summary: Harry is blinded unexpectedly while at his relative's house. Taken back to Hogwarts to recover, he learns he will stay sightless for a few months. Now, why are the Slytherins helping him? HD slash.
1. Default Chapter

**A/N: Most italics indicate thought**

**Disclaimer: Obviously, I don't own any of these characters, although I wish I did.**

**Warnings: There is abuse in the first chapter, although not really that graphic, and this will be slash, so if you don't like, don't read!**

**

* * *

**

"Get down here boy!" Vernon screamed.

Harry, knowing better than to get on his uncle's nerves, practically flew down the stairway, hoping that he wasn't in trouble.

"What did I tell you about that bloody owl!"

Harry looked at Hedwig, who was sitting, looking rather content, on the kitchen counter, with bread crumbs at her feet. Harry's best guess was that she had come in through the kitchen window, which had been left open because of the heat, and, after perching, had seen the freshly made bread.

"Um... keep her in her cage, sir?" Harry guessed. His uncle had never actually told him anything about the owl, so Harry had to take his best guess. Vernon was known for his short temper, and his quick resort to physical violence, to Harry only, Vernon's own personal punching bag.

"And...?" Vernon tapped his foot impatiently.

"And... That she is not allowed to eat bread?"

This guess was met with a sharp slap to the face.

"Did you not listen to anything I said, boy? I told you that I never wanted that ruddy owl in the kitchen!"

Harry bowed his head, looking at the floor. He wanted so badly to scream at his uncle, and to tell him off, curse and scream and kick, and hurt, basically cause as much damage as humanly possible, but he refrained. The slap to the face reminded him of earlier... incidents, in which he had tried to retort. One of these so called "incidents" had left Harry incapable of moving for a couple of days. No fractured bones, so far, however, and no scars. His uncle was careful; he had to give him that. Just by looking at Harry, you would never know that he wasn't fed properly, or that his uncle hit him.

"Is this understood? That bird is to never enter the kitchen!"

Harry nodded his head, walking over to pick up Hedwig and carry her to his cupboard, where his relatives had moved him back to, after deciding that he didn't truly need Dudley's old bed room.

As soon as he reached his room, Harry placed Hedwig onto his bed, which was dusty and hard. The bird then opened one talon, showing Harry some bread, which he took gratefully, petting Hedwig lovingly.

* * *

"Work faster, boy!" Vernon yelled from his comfortable seat in the lawn chair. He was sipping at a cool glass of lemonade as Harry slaved away to cut the grass. 

"I'm goin'!" Harry screamed back, immediately regretting his decision as a large sized rock came whizzing towards his head, courtesy of his uncle.

"Fucking harpy," Harry muttered so that Vernon couldn't hear him. Only a few weeks, and he would be going back to Hogwarts. He couldn't be happier to return to the one place that was his sanctuary. A place he could get away from Vernon, Dudley, Petunia, fists, starvation, and flying rocks.

Finally, he had finished with his chores, and was heading up stairs when he heard a commotion in the living room. He poked his head out of his cupboard to watch the unfolding scene.

"What do you mean you're going away!" Vernon screeched.

"I'm only going to see a few of my friends for a while, along with Dudley. One of my friends has a nice daughter that I would like our Duddy-kins to meet," Petunia said softly.

Harry's uncle seemed to size up Petunia, before nodding his consent. "Alright, go. How long will you be away?"

"A week or so," Petunia answered. The two continued to talk, but Harry had retracted his head back into his 'room' and turned to the snowy white owl that was in the corner of his room.

"Hedwig," Harry said, realization dawning upon him, "this means that I'll be stuck with _Vernon_ for a week, maybe longer!"

The owl hooted one sorrow filled note.

* * *

That night, Vernon came home in a drunken stupor, apparently pissed off beyond belief. And who took that brunt of Vernon's anger? Harry. What was more, was that Vernon had a gun, from where, and why Harry never really was sure. All that mattered was that Vernon was drunk, Vernon hated him, Vernon was mad, and Vernon had a gun. 

"BOY!" Vernon screamed. Harry thought that that yell must have surely burst one of Vernon's lungs, it was so loud. Some of the windows rattled, and Harry knew that the neighbors surely heard it. But like good neighbors, whatever was happening wasn't their business, so they would stay out of it. Harry was truly alone.

"Why is the kitchen floor not mopped! Why are the windows dirty!"

Harry came out of his cupboard, but stayed near the door, in case he would have to rush in to get out of harms way. His wand was in there, too, in case it came to that.

"Because, sir, I was never instructed to mop the kitchen, and I did the windows earlier today, they must have gotten dirty again."

"You were shirking your chores! I can tell! Don't lie to me boy! I know when someone is being lazy!"

Harry thought _Of course you do. Takes one to know one..._

That was when Vernon raised the gun. His hand wasn't steady, due to the excessive amounts of alcohol in his system, and his lack of experience with guns.

"I- I'll do the windows now, however!" Harry volunteered. He wasn't a coward, but he certainly wouldn't put it past Vernon to fire the gun, and he didn't want to get shot at, however bad the aim, just because he refused to do a bit of washing.

"Too late boy! You were shirking your chores, and you have to bear the punishment!" Vernon cackled wildly, and on of Harry's last thoughts was that there had to be more to Vernon's behavior besides the alcohol. Drugs maybe...

And that's when the gun went off.

Nobody screamed, and the only sound was the sharp report of the pistol. Vernon fainted dead away after pulling the trigger.

Harry toppled backwards, thinking _Hold on Mom and Dad and Sirius... I'll be with you soon._ And then his world went black.

* * *

**A/N: Haha! What will happen? Harry doesn't die, just so you know! I would greatly appreciate knowing what you think of my story so far! I await your feedback, so please review! I will love you forever and ever! **


	2. Threatening Warnings

Harry woke up groggily, and opened his eyes. The world was still dark. He rubbed his eyes vigorously, and when he realized he could still see only black, he hit the side of his head, as one would do to a television that was not working properly. All attempts to see proved futile.

"Harry, are you awake?"

Harry turned his head towards where he assumed the voice had come from. Where was he? The voice sounded oddly like someone he knew... Who was it? It was a woman, of that he was sure.

"Can you tell me what your full name is?" This time a man had spoken. This time, he could identify a name to the voice.

"Headmaster, sir," he croaked. The voice chuckled.

"That is not your name, tell me if you can remember your name, and then we'll move on from there"

Harry's throat was dry, but he rasped "Harry James Potter."

"Good, good. He's obviously just fine in the head, and if not, any problems aren't apparent at this moment. I ran a scan on him, and gave him a potion that would make him fall asleep if all was okay. He fell asleep, Albus, so I assume that he's just fine, besides the... well..." The woman's voice trailed off.

"Who is that? Besides you, Professor Dumbledore," Harry asked.

"Madame Pomfrey, my dear boy, that's Madame Pomfrey," Harry could hear the nurse give an indignant tsk, before bustling about. Her clothing rustled about noisily, and Harry noticed that everything seemed louder than it had before.

"Why can't I see?" Harry asked, the question had been gnawing at him for a while.

"Ah, you see Harry, when you were shot,"

Harry cut the Headmaster off, "I was shot!"

"You don't remember?" Albus asked, "Well, no matter, it will come back to you, I'm sure. But yes, you were shot, and the bullet missed anything truly vital. Unfortunately it did enter into your brain. Luckily, however, it only blinded you. We're still not entirely sure how you ended up at Hogwarts, but what's important is that you did get here in time, and we were able to cast many healing charms on you. Madame Pomfrey was able to restore any blood you may have lost, and the bullet was able to be charmed out of your brain. The bullet did, however, hit a nerve of some sort causing temporary blindness," there was an apologetic tone in Dumbledore's voice.

"How long will I be blind?" Harry asked.

Harry marveled at how sharp his senses had become after being blind for a very short period of time. He could hear Dumbledore's small intake of breath, and the way he stiffened every so slightly. These otherwise unnoticeable things became very obvious to Harry.

"A few months, at least," Dumbledore said softly.

Harry nodded his head. A few months wouldn't be _that_ bad... would it?

* * *

School finally started, and Harry had gotten the hang of being blind. Well... almost. He used his wand as a guide, better than any Seeing Eye dog, but a lot less friendly. Navigating crowded hallways was pretty hard, even with the spell used to guide him, but he usually had Ron or Hermione lead him about the halls. He never realized how many of his house mates he didn't trust until it came their turn to lead him about. For a while he would be very rigid and nervous, until he finally found his fellow Gryffindors that he could trust not to run him into anything. Or anyone. 

Somehow, the entire school had known about Harry's blindness the instant they stepped into the Great Hall. The details about how his handicap had come about were fuzzy. No one knew exactly how he had become blind, and no matter how many times they asked him, he refused to tell anyone. Harry had finally remembered the events that led up to the shooting in his relative's house. Something about it struck him as out of place, but he couldn't tell what it was. No matter how bad his uncle was, Harry had never seen him come close to a gun, or become truly life threatening. He only smacked Harry around a bit every now and then. Nothing too fatal. Something was definitely wrong about that picture, but Harry didn't have any clues as to what it was, or any idea of how to go about getting an idea. He let the matter drop; he had class work, friends, and Voldemort to worry about. No time was left to dwell on something that happened in the past and was of no major importance in the near future. He needed to prioritize.

"Harry mate, will you pass the potatoes?" Ron asked. This comment was quickly followed by a high pitched yelp, presumably because Hermione had elbowed the red head in the side.

"Oh right... you can't see the potatoes... um... Hey Seamus! Pass the potatoes, would you!" Ron yelled down the table. Harry chuckled and Hermione turned to him to excuse Ron's behavior.

Harry felt a presence behind him, and a slight smell of... vanilla? He couldn't be sure, but he thought it was vanilla.

"Hello Potter," came the trademark Malfoy drawl.

"Hey Malfoy," Harry responded coolly.

"So, the great scar head is blind... Couldn't do much if the Dark Lord attacked now, could you?" Malfoy said. Harry thought he detected a bit of a warning in Malfoy's tone. Was he trying to warn Harry of impending danger? No, that couldn't be right.

"Yes, that would be unfortunate. Luckily, I could take him, blind or no. All he is a decaying corpse with a twisted mind. Hmm... funny how that description sort of fits you, too, huh Malfoy?"

Harry could feel Draco start to move. Leaping up from his seat, Harry whirled around, and had his wand pointed at Draco, before the blond could get his wand into his hand. All the Slytherin could do was look at Harry in shock, glad that the scar head couldn't see his face, or he would never hear the end of it.

"Malfoy, I suggest you move right now. I may not be able to see you, but I can still curse you."  
Draco left. Quickly. As Harry sat back down, all his friends began to pat him on the back, telling him what a wonderful show he had put on, and how the ferret had been scared shitless.

Harry wasn't so sure what he did had been all that smart. Now Draco knew that Harry wasn't as defenseless as he let on. Plus, he wasn't all that sure that the blond Slytherin was an enemy... his mind kept going back to the tone in Draco's voice when he had told him about Voldemort. That had to have been a warning of some sort... But why?

* * *

Harry put the finishing touches on the letter he had written to Malfoy, and attached the note to Hedwig's foot, telling her to deliver it to Draco Malfoy. The bird gave him an odd look. "I know, it's a bit strange to send a school rival a note that is actually civil, but I have my reasons girl," Hedwig just looked at him, hooted, and then took off. 

Writing the letter had been an interesting experience. Harry had charmed a quill to write down whatever he said. He only hoped that the spell had worked.

* * *

Draco Malfoy was sitting on his bed when Harry Potter's owl arrived. He looked at the beautiful bird before giving her a treat and then reading the note. 

It read:

_Malfoy,_

_Meet me at the astrology tower at eleven tonight. We need to talk. _

_Harry J. Potter_

Potter's owl was still there, waiting patiently for a reply, which Draco supplied, writing quickly and discretely.

_I'll be there._

_Draco L. Malfoy_

The white owl flew away noiselessly. A million thoughts were rampaging through Draco's mind. Only three hours to go until he had to meet the scar head. Draco began to count down minutes to what could be the most important meeting with Potter ever.

* * *

**A/N: I know not much happened in this chapter, but I'm making the next chapter somewhere around 2,000 words, and more will happen then, I promise! If you like my story, or even if you don't, will you _please_ review! I would love to know why you do or don't like it! Please help me improve my story! I don't know what to change if you don't tell me, so please review!Thank you much! I love everyone who's read my story, and I worship youpeople who've reviewed! **

**_Opal_: Thank you so much for pointing this stuff out! Okay, so about the wards, the way I understand that is that the wards protect Harry against harmful spells and Wizards and Witches, not his own family.There will besomething later in the story having to do with why Vernon shotHarry,andwhy theneighbors seem to not care.Thank you so much for reviewing and pointing out my plot flaws! **

**_Elektra107_: Thank you so much for reviewing _both_ of my stories! It means so much to me!**


	3. Down to the Room of Requirements

**__**

Draco was lounging against a wall when Harry showed up.

"Took you long enough," Draco stated, annoyed.

"Yeah, well, I had a few problems getting up here. Getting out of the common room was one, with Hermione staying up studying all night. It was like the Spanish inquisition all over again. She wouldn't stop asking questions."

"Did you hex her?" Draco asked eagerly.

"Of course not! Why would I? I'm blind, it's just natural that she would become over protective because of it."

Draco nodded his head, slightly disappointed.

"Now why am I here?"

"Earlier you said that it would be easier for Voldemort to attack, now that I'm blind. I wanted to know if you knew anything, or you were just trying to scare me." Harry heard a small intake of breath, not quite a gasp, as he said 'Voldemort' and had to refrain from chuckling. Even a death eater's son couldn't bear to hear the name?

"You brought me up here to ask me _that_? For all you know, I could have just been trying to scare you. Apparently it worked; otherwise you wouldn't have asked me up here at ELEVEN O' CLOCK!"

Harry flinched backwards slightly as Draco screamed the last part. The bad part of having slightly heightened hearing was that when someone screamed, it was very very loud, almost to the point of being painful.

"No, I'm not scared, I just wanted to check. I have to watch my back, you know."

Draco snorted at this.

"Well, good night Malfoy," Harry turned to go, disappointed. He was sure that the Slytherin was holding back information. But what?

Then he felt a hand on his shoulder. Time seemed to stop for a second before he was whirled around, his face coming very close to Malfoy's. Any closer and their noses would have touched.

"There is something. But I can't tell you here. Wait until Hogsmead weekend. Meet me at the shrieking shack," Draco whispered.

Harry was immediately on edge. Being so close to Draco wasn't helping his nerves any, either. "Why?"

Draco rolled his eyes, even though he knew Harry wouldn't be able to see the gesture. It was slightly disconcerting to be so close to his long time rival. Harry's bright green eyes still retained their amazing color, but never moved. They were always out of focus, and even though Draco knew Harry was listening to him, his eyes weren't on him, making it seem as though Harry wasn't paying any attention. It made Draco want to shout at the boy, _make_ his eyes focus, but he refrained, knowing no amount of yelling could bring back the Gryffindor's sight.

Draco did, however, take his time looking at Harry's face, his black hair sticking up messily, _but in a sexy sort of way_, Draco thought. Immediately after this notion, he shook his head, pretending that he had never even had that idea. Harry's skin was perfectly tan, and had no blemishes, except for the scar. But the scar in itself was part of Harry's perfection. Without it, he wouldn't be so special. It was a part of him, and seemed to compliment his features, rather than take away from them. The only reason anyone noticed the strange lightning bolt was because it had made him famous, not because it was ugly or grotesque, or actually all that noticeable.

"Why the shrieking shack?" Harry repeated, confused as to why Draco hadn't answered. The blond was so close that Harry could feel his rival's breath washing over his face. Strangely enough, the breathing had slowed, as if the Slytherin had relaxed. Harry could also feel eyes staring at him. It was very bizarre, how he could _feel_ someone watching him. Even though Harry couldn't see, he found it odd that he could picture Draco's eyes. He couldn't remember what Hermione's eyes looked like, and the image of Ron's eyes was hazy, and he was unsure of their exact color, but Draco... he could imagine them staring at him right now, the cool grey watching him intently, not betraying any emotion.

"Because nobody can listen in on us there," Draco replied.

"Can they hear us here?"

Draco nodded, but remembered Harry couldn't tell whether he was nodding or not, so he said "yes."

"Who's they?"

"And you said that _Granger_ put you through the inquisition!"

"Who's they?" Harry repeated, ignoring Malfoy's prior statement.

"Death eater's, spies, anybody."

"Are you helping me?" Harry asked, confused.

Draco caught himself before he nodded, and said "yeah."

"Why?"

"Shrieking shack, alright Potter? I'll tell you then!"

Harry nodded, but not happily. Draco noticed how cute Harry's frown was, but hit himself over the head before he could finish the entire thought.

"What was that?" Harry asked.

"What was what? I think you're hearing things!" Draco said quickly.

"It sounded like someone was pounding something hollow," Harry said, then smiled.

Draco realized Harry knew exactly what had happened. How good was his hearing? Obviously it was extremely developed, if he could hear someone hitting them self over the head.

"Shut up," Draco mumbled, stepping out of the astronomy tower. He heard Harry snicker behind him.

SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsS

"Harry, mate?" Ron asked softly. Harry's head snapped toward him.

"You seem a bit on edge, what's wrong?"

Harry was surprised, usually it was Hermione who noticed his strange behavior, not Ron.

"Nothing, Ron, really. I guess I've just been a little out of it lately, the whole blindness thing is starting to get annoying, I guess," Harry replied, lying through his teeth. Being blind did have its disadvantages, but it had its up-sides, too. The heightened senses, being one perk.

Ron was satisfied with his friend's answer, but Hermione was not.

"Harry, don't think I don't know what's happening. This sudden blindness may cause a few issues, but you've been through worse than blindness before and never once complained. Whether that's good or bad for you is not my place to say, but I do know when you're troubled by something you can't control, and right now, you're troubled with something that you _do_ have some control over. Now tell me, do you have a date? This is Hogsmead weekend, after all..."

_Damn she's good_, Harry thought, but didn't mention this to Hermione (who would most likely be offended by his language anyways).

"You could call it a date..." Harry answered.

"So who's the lucky girl mate? Not Cho again, I hope," Ron piped in.

Harry chuckled, "No, not Cho. But I can't really tell you..."

"Ah, c'mon, Harry! We're best mates! You can tell –" Ron was cut off by Hermione. Harry wasn't sure of the method which was used to get Ron to shut it, but quickly after the red head was cut off, there was a short yelp of pain. Good ol' Hermione.

"You don't have to tell us if you don't want to. This is your personal life, and if you don't want us meddling in it, then that's your business... right _Ron_?" Hermione said, the last part sounding somewhat threatening.

"Yeah, yeah, completely understandable, mate. No prying, nope! Won't pry into your personal life!" Harry could imagine Ron sitting there with Hermione glaring daggers at him. Ron would probably be cowering slightly, but trying not to show it.

"Good," Hermione stated approvingly.

Harry just laughed, "Well, we should start heading towards potions, I think other people are starting to leave."

"How do you do that, Harry? You're blind and you can tell when people are leaving, and I can see perfectly, and I didn't know people were filing out until you told me!" Ron's voice was full of genuine awe which made both Harry and Hermione laugh.

"That's because you're too busy staring at your food to notice people leaving, Ron," Hermione giggled.

Harry added, "Either that or you're too busy staring at 'Mione!"

This comment was quickly followed with a book flying towards Harry's head, courtesy of Ron.

SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsS

"Sit down, shut up, and listen! Now, I want all of you nincompoops to pay attention! We will be brewing a potion today called _parvus mori_, otherwise known as the..," Here, Snape stopped to tell Hermione to quit waving her arm around like a maniac, and then continued, "This potion is known as the..." Again he stopped, sighing in defeat before finally letting Hermione tell what exactly a _parvus mori_ was.

"It's a potion whose Latin name means "small death," because it lets you be dead for a few minutes. In other words, it makes you a spirit while your body is dead. Because it's so easy to make, and the ingredients are very abundant, this potion has been used by many captives to fake death, so as to escape from the prison they are in," Hermione finished triumphantly, not noticing, or choosing not to notice, that the rest of the class had practically fallen asleep.

"Good job, I'm sure someone somewhere is proud of you..." Snape droned. "Alright, listen now, because I will not go over these directions again. Copy these notes quickly and without mistake. If I see a mistake in either your notes or your potion, you will fail this project. I purposefully picked a potion as easy as this to begin to start of the year, so if you mess this up, I will deduct _100_ house points, as well as fail you! Is that understood?" The class just nodded their heads, unable to speak. Snape smirked, and began to write the instructions on the board as he also said them out loud. Harry dictated the notes that Snape was saying to his quill, which then wrote down everything being said. Unfortunately the quill had been charmed to only write down what Harry spoke to it. It was still quicker than writing out the notes by hand, but a lot slower than what it could have been.

"Who's talking!" Snape shouted. "I want to hear only the sound of quills on parchment! _NOT_ voices!"

Harry stopped for a second, before finishing up the last sentence Snape had said about the potion.

"Mr. Potter! I should have known it was you who was interrupting my class!"

"But sir! I can't take the notes by hand! The only way to write them down is to..."

Snape cut him off, "I don't want your excuses! Tell me why you are talking!"

"Because I can't see!" Harry practically shouted back.

"I don't want _words_! _Tell _me why you're speaking!" Snape shouted, then added as an afterthought, "And twenty points from Gryffindor for shouting at me!"

Harry gave an irritable sigh, and fell silent.

"Good. Now, to continue with the notes..." Snape said drearily.

"Don't worry, I'll read you my notes later," Ron offered.

"Umm... that's okay Ron, I'll just take them from 'Mione, if it's all the same to you..." responded Harry.

"Oh, yeah, sure!" Ron answered, returning his attention to... well Harry wasn't sure where Ron's attention was, but he was relatively sure it wasn't on Snape.

SsSsSsSsSsSs

Finally class was over, and Draco brushed past Harry, dropping a note into his pocket. Harry felt this, and quickly rushed to the common room for his free period, and took the note out. It was charmed so that only Harry could hear what it was saying, because he couldn't read what was written.

_ Harry, _

_ Meet me in the room of requirements in five minutes. _

_ DLM _

Harry was confused. Weren't they meeting at the shrieking shack during the Hogsmede weekend? Why did Draco need to see him in five minutes if they were just going to get together tomorrow?

He shrugged, choosing not to dwell on the matter, and threw on a coat, ready for the trip down to the room of requirements.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update! Anyways, the line that snape says, the "I don't want _words, _tell me why..." that quote is an actual quote from my band teacher, if you can believe it. funny, eh? Just goes to show how truly insane my band teacher is!**

**Thank you everyone who reviewed! I love you! Someday I might set up a shrine dedicated to you for all of your reviews!**


	4. two days till death

"Malfoy?" Harry whispered. His voice sounded loud to his own ears, but he knew he was barely making a noise. It was disconcerting to know that everyone else heard only half as well as you did. It was also exceedingly obnoxious when people spoke louder even though you weren't deaf.

"Yeah, I'm here," came Malfoy's famous drawl.

"Why did I need to meet you here? Aren't we meeting at the shrieking shack later?" Harry asked.

Draco shrugged, "I found out that it is impossible to spy on anyone in this room. The room has a mind of its own, and does almost anything it wishes... I've noticed that it doesn't like people spying on other people, so it's safe to talk here, and what I want to tell you is pretty urgent."

Harry listened, something he was very good at, to what Draco had to say.

"When I was at the manor, I heard my father talking to some Death Eaters, and they were planning on a way to handicap you... and I think that maybe what they had in mind was to take away your sight," Harry opened his mouth to say something, but Draco continued, "I think that this whole thing is part of a grand plan, of some sort. I don't think that your loss of sight was a freak accident. My father is looking into the matter as we speak."

Again Harry tried to say something, but Draco held up a hand, anticipating the question Harry was about to ask. Harry was silent, almost as though he had sensed that Draco had put up his hand, even though he couldn't see it.

"Yes, my father has been a spy for the Order for a while; I only continued to be a bastard to you to keep up appearances."

Harry nodded; all his silent questions had been answered. "What do you propose we do about it all? Nothing is going to cure the blindness except for time. I'll be a sitting duck if Voldemort decides to show up suddenly!"

"I know..." Draco said quietly. There really _was_ nothing that the two of them could do. "Unless..." An idea suddenly popped up in Draco's head.

"Huh?"

"Unless the bullet killed you! Of course! Damage that the nurse overlooked! You are suddenly killed, because of the bullet! The world grieves, and Death Eaters go into a false sense of security! I have a small house in Paris, where we could go to hide out. It's as secure as you can get, secret too! Of course, I'll have to be diagnosed with some strange disease, but that's easy... this could work, let's see..." Draco began to mumble plans to himself.

"What are you talking about? They didn't overlook anything, all that happened was that I was blinded... you know that! Why do you need to be diagnosed with an illness? This isn't the time to be planning the latest way to ditch class, Malfoy!"

"No, no! Listen, I have an idea! We could fake your death, and take you to my manor in Paris. I would have to go with you, of course, but it's easy enough to get me out of school. No one will suspect anything. Your friends will be a bit upset, but they'll get over you, and if not, you'll make an appearance later, after you defeat the Dark Lord... this will be perfect! C'mon, we're going to go kill you off really quickly. This plan needs to put into action, _now_, okay?" Draco grabbed Harry by the sleeve of his shirt, and dragged him out of the room, and over to the headmaster's office.

* * *

"Hello boys! What are you doing here? Would you like a Candy? They're very good. Almost like Bertie Bott's every flavored beans, only they're hard candies, called Candies... want one?"

The boy's shook their heads and Draco relayed his plan to Dumbledore, and what he suspected. Dumbledore listened carefully, nodding his head every now and then.

"Mr. Malfoy, I think that this course of action would be very risky, as well as put more responsibility on both of you than I think a young boy should have..." Dumbledore began, but Harry piped up almost angrily.

"More responsibility! As if having to save the world isn't too much responsibility! I think I can handle Malfoy for a while, and still be fine with my schoolwork while in Paris. I agree with Malfoy for once in my life, this would probably be safest. Once they think I'm dead, their guard will be down, and I could attack when they least expect it. As soon as I get my eyesight back, I can go in for the kill."

Dumbledore nodded. "I will consult the order, and tell you in three day's time. In the meanwhile, of course, _no one_ is to know of this plan. I cannot stress that caution enough, _nobody_ is to know, or you could put everyone in danger, is that understood?"

Both boys nodded.

"Good. Now both of you should go. I'll talk to the Order and inform you of the verdict."

The boys scurried off, going their separate ways as soon as they got out of the office without so much as a good-bye or backward glance.

* * *

Three days had gone past by the time that Dumbledore called the boys back into his office with the news from the Order. During this time, Draco avoided Harry. Harry had no problem avoiding Draco, seeing as he wouldn't be able to see Draco, even if he was close.

Both the Slytherin and Gryffindor entered the headmaster's office at about the same time after receiving the letter. Harry's letter had spoken to him, but was charmed so that only he could hear it, because he couldn't possibly _read _it. Recently Harry had begun to teach himself how to read Braille, so that he wouldn't have to make people charm their letters to talk... he wasn't learning it too quickly.

"Boys! Wonderful to see you! Lemon drop?" Dumbledore said. The boys shook their heads.

"Well, I suppose there's no beating around the bush, eh? The order has decided, and they think that Harry will die in two days, after being taken to the hospital ring tomorrow. What do you two think?"

Harry smiled, and Draco nodded his head solemnly, "That sounds wonderful, headmaster. I will send a letter to my father requesting that I 'switch schools,' so that I have a credible reason for leaving Hogwarts, and so that my father can tell the house elves to clean up the manor where Harry and I are to live for a while," Draco said.

"No need, no need! Your father was at the Order meeting and has already sent me a letter telling me that you have been moved from all schools in England and to a private school in France and has told his house elves to set up the manor you will be living in. That reminds me! Harry is leaving in two days, but you leave today! The house elves have already taken your luggage to your new... school. Well, so long Draco Malfoy! Here's your port key to the manor!" Dumbledore handed out a skeleton key.

Draco dipped his head down in a sort of bowing gesture. "See you soon Potter... I think you'll love the manor... it would be better if you could see the whole building... but maybe you can come back when your eyesight returns..."

"You can count on it... if for no other reason than to annoy you, Malfoy," Harry answered.

Draco grabbed hold of the key and disappeared. Not that Harry could see that he was gone, he more felt that there was one less person in the room.

"Well, Harry my boy, are you ready to die?" Dumbledore asked, his eyes twinkling.

"Yup!"

"I'll take you up to the infirmary and we'll prepare for your death!"

Harry smiled and chuckled. _This should prove highly entertaining..._ Harry thought as he was led out of the room.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long to post something! I was at my grandmother's and she doesn't have a computer, plus, I don't think that it would be very polite to be playing on the internet while visiting her house. **

**Also,sorry that not much happened in this chapter, but more will happen when I next post! Harry gets to die! Wonder how Ron and Hermione will take that...?**

**Thank you for all the reviews! It is so wonderful to check my e-mail and see how many people review! It makes my day!**


	5. Hand to hand combat

The infirmary was as boring as it had ever been, and Harry didn't particularly like the idea of being a patient without an illness, but it was only for a day, and he survived... even though he was dead to everyone else.

Dumbledore came to get him at midnight, and, once they were away from the school and able to apparate, they did so, arriving at Draco's Paris home.

"What's it look like?" Harry asked the headmaster, wishing he could see.

Dumbledore looked at Harry with a sorrowful expression on his face. It was as if he didn't feel sorry for Harry, but more as though his blindness hadn't of happened to him. Harry couldn't see any of this, however, and only moved his un-focusing stare to where he assumed Dumbledore was.

"It's a mansion, but muggles can't see it. Three or four stories high, made of dark stone, and large double doors for the entrance. Now, come, let us go inside. It's not a good idea for you to be out here for too long, lest someone sees you."

Dumbledore led the golden boy inside the large house.

* * *

"Potter," greeted Draco 

Harry nodded his head slightly in response.

"Welcome to my humble home," Draco smiled, gesturing grandly to the humongous castle.

The effect of it all was lost on Harry, which Draco soon realized and frowned slightly.

"Well my dear boys, I think I will leave you two now. Please floo to my office if any problems should arise," Dumbledore turned to leave, but then remembered something and twirled back around, "I'm sure there won't be any problems," he smiled and left through the door, so that he could apparate away.

There was an awkward silence for a minute or two, until Harry said, "Could you lead me to my room?"

Draco nodded, even though he knew Harry couldn't see it, and grabbed onto his arm. Harry stiffened slightly under the touch, but relaxed as Draco led him away.

As he was leading The-Boy-Who-Lived up to his room, Draco tried to start a nice, civil conversation. "What's it like being blind?"

It became apparent that this was probably not a good conversation starter when Harry stopped walking. "Why do you ask?" he wondered suspiciously.

Draco shrugged, "Just thought it would be an interesting experience, you know... not being able to see... Um... Sorry I asked, come on, I'll show you your room..."

Harry began to walk with the blond again, but suddenly said, "It's a little strange, I suppose."

"Hm?"

"Being blind, it's a little strange," Harry repeated.

"Really? Not horrible or anything? Just strange?" asked Draco.

"No, not horrible... just strange. Because even though I can't really _see_... I can hear so much better, and smell and all my senses are stronger. And I have an almost sixth sense... If you know what I mean..."

"You mean like reading other people's thoughts? That's not really a sixth sense... that's just magic, everyone can do that, if they've been trained," informed Draco.

"No, not like reading people's thoughts. More like I can tell when someone's behind me, even if I don't hear them. I can just sense their presence. Or I can almost tell exactly where someone is standing, even though I can't see them there. It's all very... well... strange, like I said."

"Mhm," Draco tried to sound understanding, but really didn't see how this qualified as a sixth sense.

"Never mind. I guess you have to experience it to really understand the whole thing..."

An awkward silence, much like the one there was after Dumbledore had left, resumed, until Draco finally said, a bit loudly, "Here's your room!"

Harry came in, and walked around the perimeter of the room. It was fairly large, and circular. There was a desk a little ways away from the door. Then a bed opposite the desk. A dresser was across from the door, which was very big, and wonderfully comfortable.

"Like it?" Draco asked. If Harry hadn't known any better, he would have said that Malfoy was a little nervous.

"I love it! It's definitely better than any bedroom I've had before."

Draco didn't seem surprised at this, seeing as he knew what Harry's living conditions were like back at the Dursley's.

"Let me give you the grand tour. The house elves will move your stuff into your room while we're out."

Harry nodded, and Draco grabbed onto his hand.

* * *

"This is the pool. It's about as long as the quidditch pitch and one meter deep at its most shallow, ten meters at its deepest." Draco loved his pool. He went swimming in it as often as he could. 

"Ten meters?" Harry asked.

"Yes."

'wow' Harry mouthed, wishing he could see it.

* * *

Eventually the tour had been completed. The house was huge. Even bigger than what Dumbledore had made it sound like, and the entire tour had taken about three hours, maybe longer. Harry wasn't a great judge of time, now that he could no longer see the sun. 

"What do you think?" Harry could hear the pride in Draco's voice.

"I think that this house or mansion... castle perhaps, is one of the most awe-inspiring buildings I've seen," Harry smiled, and heard Draco's breath hitch, but it was such a small sound that he wasn't entirely sure he had heard it.

"It's pretty late, I think we should all retire for the night!" Draco said quickly.

Harry was a bit puzzled, but decided he was pretty tired. Then his stomach growled, however, and he realized he hadn't eaten since a few hours before he had left Hogwarts.

"Do you think I could get a snack quickly?" Harry asked.

"Of course, I'll lead you to the kitchens!"

* * *

Four pumpkin pasties, and six chocolate frogs later, Harry was heading up to his bedroom. 

"You need to think about eating healthier," scolded Draco.

Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Seriously. You start training tomorrow, and have to be in top physical condition. Not that you aren't now, but all the same..."

"Training?" this was the first Harry had heard about any 'training'

"Did I forget to mention that... Oh... you see, while you're here, you will be taught how to best use your magic and senses, without your sight, in order to defeat the dark lord. That way, even though you're handicap, and He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named will be wanting to attack you now that you're vulnerable, you won't be completely defenseless."

Harry nodded. "Well, goodnight Malfoy. See you tomorrow," was all he said before he walked into his room.

"Night, Harry," muttered Draco.

* * *

Harry leapt out of bed when he heard a terrific bang from downstairs. It sounded almost like Neville's potions during Snape's class... but a little louder. He decided to investigate. 

After managing to get down the stairs without tripping, he then took out his wand (Dumbledore had put a charm around the building so that Draco and Harry could use magic without it being detected) and told it to point out the way to the kitchens, because it seemed that if anything was going to go bang, it would probably go bang in the kitchen. Of course, logic probably didn't mean a whole lot in this house... but the kitchen was at least a place to start.

* * *

Harry was rather sure he had was correct about the kitchen when he heard Draco coughing. 

"What happened?" Harry asked, smelling smoke.

Between coughs, Draco replied, "Nothing! Nothing happened!"

Harry raised an eyebrow until Draco got the fire under control, and repaired everything that had been burnt.

"Now really, what happened?" Harry repeated his question.

Sighing in defeat, Draco said, "I was trying a new potion, but it didn't go as planned..."

Harry's already raised eyebrow traveled a little farther up his head, "_You_ messed up a potion?"

"There's a first for everything, alright!" Draco yelled defensively.

Harry put his hands up in a 'back off' gesture. "Sorry! I was just surprised, that's all!"

Draco cleared his throat and said in a much more civil, if slightly distant tone, "Your first lesson is about to begin, please follow me," and with that, Draco reached out and grabbed Harry's hand, in order to show him where to go.

There were beautiful tapestries and statues around every corner and down every hall. Beautifully painted pictures (there was even a picture by Leonardo Da Vinci, who had actually been a wizard, but chose to live among the muggles) hung on the walls. It angered Draco slightly, although he tried to tell himself that he wouldn't let it bother him, that Harry couldn't see all of the architecture and history of his home. Bragging was one of Malfoy's favorite pastimes, but he couldn't brag to Harry, because Harry wouldn't see what he was talking about. He couldn't show off, and it was starting to get to him. Luckily, it was just when Draco was finally going to crack, and brag about the artwork, that they arrived at the training room, and Draco hurriedly ushered Harry inside.

"You were awfully silent on the way here," Harry observed.

"I could say the same for you," answered the Malfoy.

Harry only shrugged.

"First lesson will be hand to hand combat," Draco began the lesson.

"Wait!" interrupted Harry.

Draco was a bit surprised at the interruption, but stopped talking all the same.

"_You'll _be the one giving the lesson?" Harry asked.

"Yes, of course. Is there anything wrong with that?"

"Well, you just never seemed like an expert on 'hand to hand combat.' How do I know I'll be learning a single thing correctly?"

Draco sighed impatiently, and then set about explaining that he had trained with a personal coach on muggle martial arts, and was also a master with the sword, and a terrific archer, as well as being able to perform hundreds upon hundreds of spells, both light and dark in nature, and he, Draco Malfoy, was to teach Harry all that he had learned.

"Alright. Shoot then," Harry said resignedly.

"Now, fighting stance..." Draco began, positioning Harry's hands and feet.

* * *

"Lunch break," Draco finally called, and snapped his fingers. There was a loud crack as one of the many house elves appeared in the room with a tray sporting two sandwiches, some chips, and two sodas. 

Smelling the food, Harry said "The lunch smells rather muggle for your tastes. Very normal, nothing fancy... is this how you prefer to eat?"

"Well, everyone likes something different now and then, right? Now you better start eating because we go back to training in thirty minutes."

In response, Harry took a large bite out of his sandwich.

* * *

By the end of the day, Harry had improved greatly in his martial arts skills. All of the quidditch he had played had already toned his muscles, and he was limber enough, all he needed to develop were the different attacks and blocks. He learned all those rather quickly, and was already able to spar with Draco, and almost win. 

"Alright, let's go down and get some dinner. We'll continue this lesson tomorrow, and then move on to dark magic, and your animangus form."

Harry nodded, tired. He was covered in a thin sheen of sweat and couldn't wait to get a shower.

Draco, had noticed Harry's slightly disheveled, slightly sweaty, slightly tired, and very hungry look, and, before he could stop himself, thought, '_no wonder all the girls crowd around him right after his quidditch practice. He's goddamn gorgeous after a work out!_'

Draco squeaked (in a very un-Malfoyish way) in surprise at his own thought.

"Did I just hear you _squeak_?" Harry laughed.

"No!" Malfoy quickly denied it, but Harry had already realized it was him, and was rolling around on the floor laughing.

Letting out a low growl of annoyance, Draco pounced on an unsuspecting Harry Potter. Well... he _thought_ he was unsuspecting.

"Oof!" grunted the blond, after Harry rolled out of the way, and he crashed into the stone floor. As soon as he tried to stand up, Harry tackled him.

"Hey!" Malfoy barked indignantly.

Harry only laughed, so Malfoy fought back.

Eventually, Harry had gotten Draco pinned.

"Ha!" he laughed triumphantly, "I win!"

Draco only smirked, and rolled, so that he was the one pinning Harry.

"Don't be so sure!"

Harry started to struggle to his feet, seeing as he was a little stronger than the Draco.

Feeling that he was losing the battle, Draco flung all his weight forward, bringing Harry crashing to the ground, and Draco basically lying on top of him.

Although he couldn't see his face, Harry assumed that Draco's face was very very close. A little to close for comfort, maybe. Or maybe not. Harry was discovering he had mixed feelings for the blond, so this whole situation was beginning to confuse him.

Draco, unlike the golden boy, could see perfectly well just how close he was to Harry. Just a little farther and their noses would be touching. '_just a little farther and our **lips** would be touching_,' said a part of Draco's mind, which he shut up immediately.

"Yeah... so let's go dinner, right?" Harry suggested weakly.

"Mhm, dinner," echoed Draco.

Neither made a move to get up.

Suddenly, a loud crack made both boys jump to their feet.

"Master Snape is here!" called the elf, disappearing as quickly as it had come.

"Snape?" Harry asked, a mixture of disbelief and utter loathing in his voice.

"Snape!" Draco called happily, bounding down the stairs, before remembering Harry couldn't see to get back to the main hall. So he bounded back into the room, took hold of Harry's hand, and bounded back out the door, Harry grumbling behind him.

* * *

**A/N:** Yay! I have updated! I am back from vacation, and ready to write some more on my stories! Sorry I've been gone so long. And please excuse and bad writing and lack of action in this chapter, my mind is still on vacation, and I'm out of practice in writing fanfics, so it'll take a little while for me to get up to par again, but I shall work on it! Anyways, sorry nothing too much happened in this chapter, but more stuff next chappie! I promise!

Oh, and for those of you who have read the sixth Harry Potter book, I would assume you have realized that this story takes place before then... or maybe this is sixth year, and we'll pretend the book never happened! For you people who haven't read the sixth book, I'll try not to spoil it for you!

Thank you guys who reviewed, even though I was on vacation! That means a lot to me! Please keep reviewing! I will love you forever!


End file.
